When engaged in a physical activity, such as running, an athlete wants to maintain a focus on the activity. Although many mobile devices may be updated to include “apps” or modules that provide athletic or fitness-related information, they are often ineffective for many athletes, including those involved in intense physical activities. Removing an electronic device, such as a mobile phone or music player from a pocket to operate the device can be distracting to the athlete. In addition, the athlete may drop the device while fumbling to remove or replace the device from a pocket. Further, many athletes, including but not limited to professional, semi-professional, and league players are bound by rules and regulations which can greatly restrict the materials worn by the athlete during a game or tournament. Unfortunately, historically acceptable apparel was not designed to allow reliable reception of athletic sensing devices. This disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.